Daredevil vs Deadshot
Daredevil vs Deadshot ' Description ''Finnmcmissilecar vs ShadowKaras! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Daredevil is seen running after a bank robberer, holding hundred's of dollars in bags. Daredevil continued to race after him, gaining on him quickly. Daredevil lunged into the air, ready to tackle the criminal, but was teleported in mid-air and disappeared from sight. Deadshot is seen walking on the top of a building with his sniper raised. He slowly walks to the edge of the building before placing his gun on the edge and waiting patiently for The Flash to appear. As soon as Deadshot sees a red blur, Deadshot aims at his target and fires, but he is teleported before he sees if he shot his target or not. Daredevil and Deadshot are teleported onto a stage with multiple people rooting for either Deadshot or Daredevil. Daredevil watched as he saw a little kid with a cap be dragged off the arena. Daredevil tried seeing if the kid was okay, but the people dragging him blocked his escape and locked him inside the stage. Daredevil turned to Deadshot, his sniper extended and already aimed at Daredevil. Deadshot: Looks like we have to fight. I have no idea how I got here, but I bet if I win whoever owns this place will give me cash, so it looks like I have to put a bullet in your head. Daredevil readied his fists and smiled. Daredevil: Looks like this will be interesting. HERE WE GO! FIGHT Daredevil launched himself at Deadshot just as the sniper pulled the trigger. Daredevil avoided the bullet and landed right next to Deadshot, punching and kicking him rapidly before landing an uppercut into Deadshot's chin. Deadshot was launched into the air, but it wasn't before long when Deadshot was kicked in the gut in mid-air and was sent blasting into a tree. Deadshot quickly got up, however, and aimed his Wrist Mounted Guns at Daredevil. As Daredevil launched himself at Deadshot, Deadshot started to rapidly fire his bullets at Daredevil. Daredevil avoided most of the attacks, but some bullets managed to place itself into it's target. One of the bullets landed in Daredevil's left eye, blinding Daredevil, but thanks to Daredevil's Blindsight, the hero kept pushing himself closer and closer to Deadshot. Eventually, Daredevil reached Deadshot, and with his minor telepathy Daredevil lifted Deadshot into the air and forced him into the ground repeatedly. Deadshot, when lifted into the air, managed to get a target on Daredevil. Deadshot fired his Wrist Guns rapidly at Daredevil, however all the bullets missed Daredevil when the superhero lifted Deadshot's arm away from Daredevil. Daredevil launched himself at Deadshot and began to rapidly punch and kick him, but the marksman quickly pulled out his knife and started striking it at Daredevil with tremendous accuracy. Deadshot swiped his sword repeatedly, and it wasn't before long when Deadshot managed to strike a blow in Daredevil's elbow, driving the knife in that spot. Daredevil shrieked in pain as he was dropped to the ground. Deadshot quickly kicked Daredevil's body to the ground before aiming his pistol at Daredevil's head. Deadshot: Looks like you weren't so tough after all. Daredevil gritted his teeth and fired himself at Deadshot. Daredevil managed to launch himself onto Deadshot's right arm before dropping to the ground along with Deadshot. Daredevil quickly pulled his body backwards, completely twisting Deadshot's right arm. Deadshot yelled in pain and managed to flip his knife once again. He drove the knife through his chest, eventually reaching Daredevil's chest as well. Daredevil cried in pain as he slowly collapsed to the ground, suffering fatal wounds. Deadshot slowly got up, his sniper raised above his shoulder. Deadshot looked down at his fallen opponent and chuckled to himself. Deadshot: I expected more. Deadshot quickly aimed his sniper at Daredevil, ready to fire. Daredevil slowly got himself up and lunged at Deadshot, but the marksman had already got a target. A single bullet dropped to the ground and Daredevil's body slumped to the ground. Daredevil turned around slowly, waiting for his prize money, but he was teleported into darkness before anything happened. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Deadshot! Deadshot won this battle by 16 votes for winning by death and 3 votes for winning by KO, while Daredevil had only 8 votes for death. Deadshot wins!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros